Dante vs Ragna the Bloodedge
Description Devil May Cry vs BlazBlue! White hair, red coat, sibling issues, big sword. It's no wonder the Son of Sparda would face off against the Grim Reaper! Pre-Fight Setting: Emerald Forest (RWBY) Dante looked at a flyer he held in his right hand. He smirked. Dante: 90 billion, eh? No way I'm letting this one slip away... With Ragna, all he was doing was looking up into the sky, seeing the shattered moon. He looked very deep in thought until a bullet flew by his head, slightly grazing his cheek. Ragna didn't even feel it, all he did was turn around to see who is assailant was, which just so happened to be Dante. Ragna: Hey! What's the big deal?! You trying to piss me off!? Dante: Well, copycat, I'm after your bounty, I intend to collect. Ragna sighs. Ragna: Just my luck...Alright tough guy! You should know that I'm not going down without a fight! Dante smirked. Dante: That's what I was hoping for! Dante readied Ebony and Ivory and pointed the pistols at his opponent, this was gonna get crazy! FIGHT! Dante starts off by unleashing a flurry of bullets from his guns, Ragna jumping over, and weaving through them. Ragna: Inferno Divider! He sent Dante up into the air with a strike from his blade, BloodScythe. He kicks Dante back down to the ground before materializing a head of the Black Beast beneath him. Dante manages to dodge just in time as the beasts jaws shut. Dante equipped another gun of his, Coyote-A. He begins to fire off shots while dashing around the Grim Reaper, he is hit by almost all the rounds. He manages to block the last slug. Dante switches to Rebellion and goes in for a Stinger. Ragna moves out of the way and kicks Dante into the ground. The ladder gets up and goes for another Stinger, this time it is met by Ragna's blade. The two's blades clash, sending sparks in every direction. Dante equips Beowulf and sends the Grim Reaper, As Ragna was falling down, Dante readied Ebony and Ivory. Dante: Keepin' it stylish! With a final 'JACKPOT!' Dante let out two shots from his guns, sending Ragna into a tree. The Grim Reaper letting out an audible grunt as he impacted the tree. Ragna: You...dick... Ragna finally landed a Dead Spike, the beasts jaws clamped around Dante before Ragna's Azure Grimoire started glowing before the spike dissipates and Ragna's fist collided to Dante's temple. Dante stopped his free-falling with Rebellion. Ragna: CARNAGE.... Dante rushed forward with Rebellion Ragna: SCISSORS! An X-shape of sorts made of Sethir struck Dante, which sent him into the air. While in the air, Dante began to fire down upon Ragna. Ragna did indeed get hit by some of the rounds. Ragna's blade grew black with the Black Beasts Sethir, and struck Dante. Dante teleports and lands on the blade as Ragna's sword. He equips Gilgmesh and fully charges up a kick. Dante: Adios! He kicked Ragna, sending him through multiple trees. Before landing in a clearing. Ragna looked around, seeing nothing. That is until he's struck with a bolt of lightning, he looks to his right, seeing Dante with an electric guitar. Nevan. Dante: C'mon copycat! Get up! Dante dismissed the guitar and equips Cerberus. Which seems to be an ice- nunchaku. Ragna rushed forward with his weapon, but Dante turns Cerberus into a fiery Bo-Staff. Dante spins it like a baton, hitting Ragna over and over again. Dante impales Ragna and threw him off, Ragna grabbed where he was stabbed and looked into Dante's eyes, with only pure hatred in them. Ragna: Restriction 666 released...Dimensional Interference Field deploy...Idea Engine linked! Dante tilted his head, and went in for a Stinger with Rebellion. Ragna: BlazBlue ACTIVATE!!!!! Ragna was suddenly enveloped by a large forcefield, said forcefield sent Dante flying before it dissipated. Dante smirked Dante: Looks like things're finally getting serious! Ragna charges at Dante, full speed. He was ready to carve out Dante's soul with his blade As he was about to strike, Dante re-appears right behind him and fires a shot from Spiral, which goes straight through Ragna Ragna coughs up some blood before saying 'SHIT!' Ragna: DEAD SPIKE! A head of the Black Beast came up to try and clamp around Dante, but he jumped over, firing more bullets down at Ragna. But Ragna moves out of the way Ragna attempts to cleave down on Dante, but BloodScythe was stopped by his hand. Dante had entered Devil Trigger. Dante equips Ifrit and punches Ragna, sending the Grim Reaper flying. Dante: Let's start the party! Dante: DEVIL MUST DIE! Dante came from multiple directions, skewering Ragna over and over Ragna huffed, and wiped the blood from his cheek Ragna: CARNAGE.... Dante: Not this time! Ragna: SCIS-AGH! Ragna was cut diagonally across the chest And again and again Their blades met once again, pure determination in the other's face Dante: Give up kid! '' Ragna: Tch...Not a chance, you son of a bitch! Dante exited Devil Trigger Ragna: I got you now! BLACK ONSLAUGHT! Ragna's blade turns into a scythe slashes Dante over and over and over. Ragna: ''BLACK SAGGUM! Ragna did not let up Ragna: NIGHTMARE RAGE!!!!!!! Ragna went in for the final stab, but.....it didn't work.... Dante looked different, there Dante stood, in Majin Form! Ragna went to attack again, but Dante grabbed him by the throat and tossed him into the air, letting of multiple projectiles, all colliding with the Grim Reaper Dante: DIE!!!! Dante flew into the air and spiked Ragna back down before letting a beam come from his chest Ragna closed his eyes as his world faded into monochrome... There...Ragna stood, in a giant crater, and about 20 feet from him, stood Dante, Rebellion in hand, back into his human form Both lunged forward with their respective blades The screen went red and their silhouettes black, they both appeared to cut each other. Blood erupted from Ragna, he was sliced completely in two! Both halves of Ragna fell to the ground, and Dante put Rebellion on his back Dante: More than enough! WINNER: DANTE NEXT TIME! ???: They were...disgusting.... ???: HHRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!Category:Rivalry themed fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Was a OMM